


Someday, Together, We'll Shine

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Family, Femslash February, Fluff, Reunion, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: It only takes a year to find Utena, but once she does, she never lets go.Domestic/fluffy AnthyxUtena written for femslash feb. because I just rewatched Utena they deserve happiness and simplicity.Slightly Anthy-centic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want my daughters to be happy. They've earned it.
> 
> I never really see Anthy and Utena pieces that are just straight-forward and fluffy. Normally they are still somewhat mysterious and ambiguous like the show (which can be great fun anyway), but I just wanted fluff, so I made some.

"Utena..." at first it's just a whisper, but somehow it's enough for the other girl to hear. 

The girl turns, her pink hair fanning out, her blue eyes widening as they lock onto her friend. Standing under her umbrella, in the light of the street lamp, Utena looks so normal. The rain that has soaked Anthy to the bone bounces off the pink umbrella clasped in the taller girl's hand. It tumbles down the material until the water drips down to Utena's sneaker-clad feet. Utena's pink lips form a small 'o' as they make eye contact. 

Anthy can't help herself. She runs. Utena is only a few meters away, still standing at bus stop, but the gap between them feels like the last leg of a marathon. Anthy's limbs feel like lead, but she keeps going. "Utena!"

Utena remains frozen in surprise, and Anthy is about to stop. What if she doesn't remember? What if she does and hates her? But before Anthy's feet begin to slow, Utena drops the umbrella and opens her arms, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Anthy launches herself into Utena's arms, and just like that, the weight on her shoulders fades. 

Utena's long arms wrap around her shoulders, shielding her from the rain and the anxiety. 

"Hey," Utena says softly, running a hand through Anthy's loose curls. 

Anthy holds tighter. "I found you."

Utena lets out a small laugh. "What took you so long?"

Anthy pulls back and arches one dark eyebrow. "It's been a year," she admonishes gently. "You're one of several billion people on this planet, you know."

Long fingers come up to cup Anthy's cheek. Utena leans down. "I know," she whispers as she closes the gap between their lips.

...xxXXxx...

Anthy sits at her desk in the shared apartment, tapping her feet absently against the wooden floor as she knits.

She hums 'Sunlit Garden' to herself as she works, sparing a moment to wonder how Miki is doing. She does not know if he ever made it out. She hopes so.

Behind her, the front door creaks open, and Anthy hears some grumbling about university professors.

"I'm back," Utena calls across the main room. She shrugs off her book bag and coat in one fluid motion.

Anthy turns to see her kicking her shoes off and stepping into the fuzzy pink slippers they had found at the thrift shop. Anthy smiles. "Welcome home."

...xxXXxx...

Ten years after their promise was made, Utena and Anthy sit in the quiet little cafe. It is only three blocks from their apartment, but they have never been here before.

The inside is warm and friendly with elegant finishes and a soft pastel color scheme. 

Utena wolfs down a blueberry muffin and piece of cheesecake before she starts eyeing the large piece of pound cake that Anthy has been nibbling on.

"You can't have any," the witch warns her lover with a smirk.

Utena flushes. "I- wha- no!"

Anthy laughs and picks up her fork to cut off another piece. Her fork hits something solid, and she stops. Her eyes land on a ceramic ball and she looks up at her girlfriend suspiciously. 

Utena is looking away, but her eyes keep darting back to Anthy. The only way she could appear more guilty would be if she were whistling. 

"Utena... What did you do?"

"Open it."

Anthy uses the fork to push some more cake out of the way before grabbing the white sphere. Her eyes trace the central seam, and she twists the two halves apart.

Inside is a ring. An amethyst ring, to be precise. 

Anthy looks at Utena, who is fiddling with her hands. "I've been wanting to ask for a while because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I wasn't sure if a ring and an engagement would be okay with you because of our past and-"

Anthy leans across the table and takes Utena's face between her hands. She places a quick kiss to the pink-haired woman's lips. "Yes."

"W-what?"

Anthy smiles at Utena's confusion. "Yes, Utena. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too. I want to be your wife. I am choosing to become engaged to you. This is what I want." 

Utena breaks into a smile and lets out a happy noise somewhere between a laugh a triumphant cry. 

As she slips the ring onto Anthy's finger, Anthy can't help but think that all she wants in life is to wake up next to this woman.

... xxXXxx...

Anthy smiles as her wife begins to stir next to her. 

There's something wonderful about saying and thinking "My wife," that makes it impossible not to smile. It's only been a day, but Anthy hopes she never gets over this feeling. 

Utena yawns and stretches. "Mornin'," she mumbles sleepily as she rolls onto her side to face Anthy. 

"Good morning," her wife responds, inching closer so they can place their foreheads together. Anthy stretches her hand out to Utena, who takes it easily and brings it to her lips.

"I love you," Anthy says as she brushes Utena's bangs back. 

"I love you too, Anthy," Utena replies, kissing her way up Anthy's arm and neck.

"Utena...?"

"Hmm?"

Anthy considers for a moment as she curls up on her wife's chest. "I'm really happy."

She feels the laugh in Utena's chest. "Me too."

... xxXXxx...

The bell over the door chimes as a mother and child walk into the shop.

"Welcome," Anthy says, setting the tray of seedlings on the work bench. "How may I help you?"

The woman stares at Utena for a bit longer than is polite, but then smiles and shrugs. "I'm not quite sure, actually. Sorry, Aya-chan, what did you say you were looking for again?"

The child puffs up her cheeks, and Utena snickers from her place behind the counter. 

"Roses, Mama!" The tiny brunette stamps her foot, and Anthy catches the hint of longing in her wife's smile. 

"Right this way," Anthy tells the little girl as she points the pair toward the display of rose bushes. 

When they wave goodbye, Utena sighs. "Wakaba-chan looks good. I'm glad she's happy."

Anthy leans her head against her wife's back. "I'm sorry she doesn't remember you. I know she meant a lot to you."

Utena turns in Anthy's arms. "It's okay. I'm happy as long as I have you."

"You always have me."

Utena smiles. "That's why I'm always happy."

...xxXXxx...

"Utena," Anthy says, catching her wife's attention, "Your ice cream is dripping."

"Ah, no!" Utena cries, desperately trying to catch the vanilla before it falls onto her hand. She is not entirely successful.

Anthy chuckles and leans over to lick the drips off of Utena's fingers. 

"What had you so distracted?"

"Ah, nothing important," Utena sighs, her blue eyes darting over to where a mother and father are playing with their son.

Anthy frowns. "Utena, I want you to be open with me. What's wrong?" she asks, cupping her wife's cheek so blue eyes meet green. 

Utena bites her lip and tries to look away. "Anthy, I love you. I really, really do, and I want to start a family with you."

The witch smiles. "There, was that so hard?"

"No...?"

Anthy giggles and pulls Utena to her feet. "Let's go start a family."

... xxXXxx...

"Ah! I've been hit!" Utena cries dramatically, spinning before collapsing on the couch. 

"I gotchu now, Mama!" the little girl declares, her hands on her hips in triumph. She turns and gives Anthy a toothy grin. "We did it, Mommy!"

Anthy laughs and scoops their daughter into a hug. "Oh my, I'd say this victory is all yours, Hanako." 

The little girl beams and wraps her arms around Anthy's neck. 

Utena sits up and smiles at her wife and daughter. "Alright, you two, time to wash up for dinner. I'm making curry."

Anthy and Hanako look at each other and scrunch their noses. "Not curry again," Hanako whines, "you burnt it last time..."

"Hey now," Utena scolds, "would you rather that Mommy makes dinner?"

Hanako thinks this over. "Well, Mommy does make shave-ice for dinner."

"That doesn't count!"

"Why not, Utena?" 

"Anthy, children need a balanced diet," Utena sighs, running her hands through her hair. 

"Hmmm...and curry every night is balanced?"

Hanako leans closer to Anthy and whispers, "Mommy, you get the ice and I'll distract Mama."

Anthy nods. "Understood."

"I heard that!"

"Heard what?" Anthy and Hanako ask innocently. They blink wide eyes up at Utena, part mischief and part pleading.

Utena groans and laughs as she throws her hands up. "You two will be the death of me."

She receives nothing but laughter in return as Hanako and Anthy take over the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this piece! It was a bit different than my usual style. Normally I don't cover such large time gaps, nor write so minimalistically. Plus I never write in the present tense like this, so it was a bit weird!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> ~Raine


End file.
